Trials and Tit-ulations
by Constable Paperbag
Summary: During a night of passion, Yang accidentally suffocates Jaune with two of her greatest assets, rendering the boy unconscious. Oopsie daisy. Will she be able to wake him up, or will he die living every man's dream? Rated M for Mature, even though it's anything but.


**Once upon a time, my friend Mallobaude asked me to write this story, because he was too busy chasing monster girl skirt to write it himself. You should have heard him beg, clawing at my door so that your humble dream-weaver would craft it for him, even when he's on holiday (or 'vacation' if that's how you choose to live your life.)**

**Naturally, I relented. What you are about to read is a peek into my charitable heart. May your day be all the brighter for it.**

* * *

Emerald clutched the ring close to her heart. Cinder rarely rewarded either her or Mercury for their service - the privilege of being allowed to live in the new world Salem would create was reward enough. But there was one time she did give her something. It was after she completed her first real task to prove her worth: a ring. Neither overly expensive, nor insultingly simple. A traditional gold ring, fitting perfectly on her index finger.

But it wasn't its monetary worth that held value to Emerald. Money was trivial to a thief of her calibre. No, It was proof that she mattered to someone, that she wasn't just some gutter rat. Cinder believed in her, made her feel like she was something priceless, and Emerald would never be able to pay her back. All she could offer was her undying loyalty to her hero.

And now she was gone, and all that was left of her was this ring. Emerald's fingers tightened around it in the vague hope that maybe, just maybe, she was still alive.

Anyway, enough of that dumb shit. Here's a scene of Jaune and Yang banging.

Jaune and Yang gasped as their lips parted, giving themselves only seconds to breathe, before slamming their mouths against each other again. The two were stripped down to their underwear, and after Yang stopped laughing at his Pumpkin Pete undies, they were all over each other.

The room was a wreck; broken furniture, cracks in the wall, strewn clothes on the floor. Good thing they no longer had to worry about Professor Lionheart wanting to keep the rooms clean. But fuck it, they could deal with that stuff later. This was way more important.

Yang pulled back and purred in his ear, "Is that a Crocea Mors in your pants, or are you just pleased to see me?"

"You're a walking joke book, and that's the best you can do?" Jaune panted.

"Let me show you what I can do." She slammed him against the wall and lunged at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She grabbed the back of his head and her tongue dived back into his mouth.

It had been a stressful time for them in Mistral, especially after that big battle in the main hall, and punching things only did so much to release one's inner turmoil. A shag a day keeps the PTSD away was Qrow's advice, something he repeated often after he drunk four bottles of Atlesian Dark.

No one had any right to judge them. Blake had Sun, Nora had Ren, Weiss had her fingers. Ruby was finally going through puberty, so it was only a matter of time before she made a move on Oscar. So what if the other two singles wanted a night of dirty dancing?

Jaune guided them to the bed, still furiously making out with Yang. His foot stumbled, and he ended up falling back onto it. Good. She wanted to be on top anyway.

She ground herself against him. "You like that, big guy? You want more?"

"I can't believe I was chasing after Weiss all this time when you exist."

She giggled against his throat. "Please, you never had a chance with me back at Beacon."

"I like my chances now."

As he trailed his hands up her back, his fingers brushed against her hair. A lilac eye snapped open and she pulled back.

"Nope," she said.

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

"No one touches the hair, you know the drill."

"Then what am I supposed to grab?"

Her grin was predatory. "I got two suggestions right here," she said. Her hands moved behind her and toyed with her bra strap.

Jaune gulped. His pulse thumped like rabbit's foot. This was really happening. He was seeing boobage for the first time in person. But not just anyone's boobs - Yang Xiao Long's boobs.

It was no secret that she had the best rack in their year. There were rumours about what they looked like behind that strained yellow tank top. Some said they were so big, that they had their own secondary aura field. Others said one touch from them granted someone infinite optimism, making them invisible to the Grimm.

Jaune almost averted his eyes. He was a mere peasant, unworthy of gazing upon such greatness. But when the bra slipped off, his eyelids forgot they needed to blink.

There they were; two slightly pale orbs of round perfection. Big, but healthy looking, with a slight sag to them. He could already feel their weight just by looking at them. His hands tingled eagerly by his side.

Yang's grin had gone from predatory to shit-eating. "Get a good look, lover boy. I know you've been dreaming of this. You and just about every guy at Beacon."

Jaune didn't even need sex anymore. Yang could kick him out right now, and he'd still feel satisfied. He was seeing what no man had ever seen before. He now officially had more wisdom than Ozpin, at least in the areas that mattered.

"Hot," his voice dribbled out.

Yang rolled her eyes. "How poetic," she snarked. "If you like them now, then you're gonna love it when I do this." She grabbed his head and buried his face between them.

It was official. He had died. Cinder had killed him back at the main hall, threw his body to the Beowolves, and now he was in Heaven. That was the only explanation he had for getting this lucky.

Heaven was dark, warm, and had the sweet smell of apricots. His face was squished between the softest pillows ever. Any movement drew him deeper into Yang's valley of wonders.

He tried voicing his appreciation, but it came out as a smothered mumble, sending pleasant vibrations within her deep cleavage. He heard Yang's giggle from the surface.

This was amazing. It was perfection. It was… a little tight on the lungs.

No matter. He was just holding his breath, and had been since the grand unveiling. He opened his mouth and tried to let out a blissful sigh…

… only to realise he had never been holding his breath. He genuinely couldn't breathe.

His hands grabbed her breasts so he could pull himself out. Yang took that as an intimate gesture and pushed his head further in.

"Yeah, that's it, baby," she said. "Go nuts in there. It feels great."

With nowhere to go, Jaune frantically looked around in his doughy prison. Come on, there had to be an oxygen reserve somewhere. The Gods must have known something like this would happen when they created boobs, there had to be something to help him.

Vision fading…

Jaune was caught between a boob and a soft place. He couldn't stay here, but he didn't really want to leave. What was a man to do?

Heartbeat slowing…

His head rested comfortably against the inviting chesticals. There was no way out. He had fought bravely, but it was time to accept his fate.

Everything… going… numb…

Oh noooooooo…

[/]

Yang looked down at the boy between her breasts. Jaune was really going wild in there, shaking his head all around, motorboating her like no tomorrow. He was eager, that's for sure.

Not that she was complaining. Every movement made her feel tingly, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Who knew her girls could be so sensitive if given the right treatment? It made her all the more excited for what was soon to follow.

Now though, he had stopped thrashing around like a floppy fish. He was probably out of energy. That was alright, as long as he hadn't exhausted himself completely. She was on too much of a high to stop now.

"Enjoying yourself, lover boy?" she growled. "How do they feel? Biggest you've ever seen, am I right? You want more?"

No response.

"Wanna see what they look like wrapped around something else? Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you, you dirty boy."

Nothing.

"... uh, Jaune? Dirty talk is kinda awkward if one of us stays silent."

Okay, now he was just straight up ignoring her.

She pulled him out of her cleavage. "Hey, I'm talking to you! I know it's not soundproof in there!" she snapped.

Then she frowned when she saw his expression. Something was wrong. His eyes were blank and his mouth was hung open, a small like of drool linking out of the corner of it. He looked like how he did when she first flashed him, but had his face always been that blue?

"Jaune?" She waved a hand in front of him. No response. His head slumped down and his body hung limply, like a puppet with its strings cut.

Uh oh.

[/]

Ruby sat in her room feeling classy as heck. She swirled her glass of chocolate milkshake in one hand, and took another sip of the fine vintage. In her other hand was the latest edition of Guns/Swords/Other and Dust. Her eyes scanned the contents of the magazine approvingly. Yes, very good.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the air. Her Yang senses were tingling. It was too late to react.

Yang burst in with a half-naked Jaune in her arms. "Ruby! Drop everything, we got an emergency over here!"

"Yang, what are you doing here!? Where are Jaune's clothes… and why does his face look like Neptune's hair?"

Yang threw Jaune on her bed, something she would scold her for later. "You gotta help me. I was gonna do some adult fun times with Jaune, then I put his face between my boobs. Now he's not speaking or looking at me. I think I knocked him out!"

Ruby's eyes widened. "What? I don't believe it!"

"I know! What are we gonna do-"

"You were gonna have sex with Jaune?"

"... yeah?"

"Yaaaang!" Ruby whined. "What did I say about trying to bang my friends?"

"Absolutely nothing. You've never really had friends until recently."

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. She looked over to Jaune. "Jaune, huh? Never saw that coming. He doesn't seem like your type."

"Are you judging my taste in men?"

"I'm just saying. I thought you were into bad boys, like Mercury."

"Mercury's a freaking terrorist! I'm not gonna sleep with the guy who nearly got me locked up during the Vytal Festival!"

"He's got great hair."

"... he does, doesn't he?"

"Mmhmm."

Yang shook her head. "You're missing the point!" she cried. "We gotta fix Jaune! If he dies, I'll be going to jail! Only this time, I'll actually deserve it!"

Ruby examined her unconscious compadre. "He doesn't seem to mind," she said, noting the faint smile on his lips.

"He's not breathing, Ruby!"

Ruby put her hand over his mouth. "Oh," she muttered.

Yang rocked her head back and forth. "I can't go to jail, Rubes. Do you know what they do to girls like me in jail?"

"I think they'd stay away from you. If you killed someone with your boobs, just imagine what you can do with your fists."

"Oh Gods, what will Dad think? Or worse, Raven. What if she comes to visit? 'Haha, who's the criminal now, bitch?' Yeah, that's definitely what she'd say."

Ruby grabbed Yang's shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself. You freaking out doesn't help Jaune. If we're gonna fix this, we need to focus. Look, all we gotta do is get him to wake up. This isn't hard, it's not like he's bleeding out or anything."

It was weird for Ruby to be the voice of reason, especially for her older sister. But Jaune needed her, and she wasn't about to let her friend die like this, even if many men would argue there were worse ways to go.

Yang sighed. "You're right, you're right. But what are we gonna do? I don't know CPR."

"Me neither…" An idea struck her mind like lighting. Ruby snapped her fingers. "I got it! Remember in the fairy tales where the prince kisses the princess to wake her up? Maybe it works both ways!"

"Ruby, that's a kid's story! That doesn't work in real life!"

"Ozpin already told us a lot of fairy tales were real. Maybe this one is too."

"I don't know…"

Ruby groaned. "Come on, it's not like you haven't done kissing already. Now hurry up and smooch your damsel in distress!"

Ruby pushed Yang towards the bed. Yang looked awkwardly at Jaune's comatose form, wiped a bit of the drool away, then bent down to kiss him. It was a soft kiss and kinda cute to look at. Unfortunately, Ruby couldn't get the horrid thought of what they might've been doing before out of her head.

Yang pulled back after a few seconds. The two of them stood over him, eagerly awaiting results.

Nothing. Jaune didn't even stir.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Yang said.

Ruby hummed and stroked her chin. "Well, the story does say only true love's kiss can wake someone up. Guess that doesn't apply to you."

"Oh, hell no!" Yang grabbed Jaune by the neck and shook him around. "Am I just some fling to you, you vomit-spewing douchebag?" she shouted, rearing her arm back to punch him.

Ruby quickly pulled her back. "Yang, stop! Don't kill him again!" she cried.

"Look at him!" Yang pointed. "He's nodding his head! He's saying yes! That jerk!"

"You're making him do that! Let him go!"

It was no use. Ruby quickly went to the closet and pulled out her emergency crowbar. She used it whenever she needed to escape from Yang's bearhugs. It was the only thing that could match her sister in strength.

After some heaving and hoeing, Ruby finally pried her sister loose. "Okay, okay, so that didn't work. Let's try something else. Got any ideas?"

Yang went quiet for a moment. She started twirling her hair, the way she always did when she was thinking about something. She looked at Ruby dead in the eye, then her expression lit up, like she had solved the problem.

"Your eyes!" she said. "Ozpin and Qrow said silver eyes are magical. We'll use them to wake him up again."

Ruby felt awkward. "Um, I don't think that's how they work," she said.

"Why not? What did Ozpin say they can do?"

Ruby wanted to curl up inside herself and vanish. "I… haven't asked him yet," she muttered.

Yang blinked. "You… what? You haven't asked him yet? Why not?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot to ask about the dragon-slaying, death machines that live in your face?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound irresponsible."

"... ugh, whatever. My point is, they might be able to help Jaune. They can give him some magical healing stuff, or whatever."

"But I don't even know how they work."

"How did you get them to work last time?"

"... well, I saw Pyrrha die and then-"

Yang clapped her hands. "There we go!" she cheered. "Just imagine that then. Imagine Jaune getting killed in the most horrible way imaginable."

Ruby paled. "I-I don't wanna think about that!" she stammered.

"Come on, it'll save his life!" Yang insisted. "Imagine a bunch of Goliaths stamping all over him until he looks like a bloody smudge on the side of the road.

"That's horrible!"

"Yep, but not bad as when Cinder and her goons show up, then take turns smacking his corpse with baseball bats."

"Yang, stop it!"

"Then his soul gets dragged to Hell, and he has to spend eternity kissing the ass of that Salem woman-"

_FWOOOOOOSH!_

Ruby's eyes flashed a brilliant white light before a giant laser beam exploded from her face. Yang leapt out of the way just in time from the oncoming attack.

Ruby blinked a few times and her eyes stopped trying to kill them all. When they looked around, there was a giant hole in Ruby's wall, giving them an excellent view of the city below them, as well as the terrified citizens who had witnessed an act of God from a teen girl's room.

Yang stared at the hole in awe. "Well… at least we know you can do that now."

"Oh my God, my room!" Ruby wailed. Well, technically it wasn't _her _room, but it still hurt to look at. "This is your fault, Yang! You owe me a new wall!"

"What, why me? You're the one who did that."

"You made me do it!"

"No, I told you to use your eyes to heal Jaune. You're the one who decided to go all White Fang and blow up your living space."

"You made me relive a horrific memory!"

"Well, now you're about to have two horrific memories, because Jaune's about to die!"

"Jaune! Oh Gods, how is he?" Ruby ran over to him. The good news was he hadn't been injured. The bad news was nothing else had changed. "He's still unconscious!"

"Damn it," Yang muttered. "That means he missed that. Shame. It was awesome."

"That does it!" Ruby shouted. "The two of us are getting nowhere! We need to consult an adult! Let's talk to Ozpin. He'll know what to do."

"Oh, come on, not Ozpin," Yang moaned. "I don't wanna tell the teacher why my tits are murder weapons."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ruby sneered. "Would you rather have him wonder why he chose Jaune to be leader of JNPR over Pyrrha, if he was just gonna be killed by your stupid boobs?"

Yang went quiet, muttering to herself about how embarrassing this was going to be. They left Jaune in her room as they headed over to Oscar's. In the meantime, Ruby had no idea how she was going to explain this to the former headmaster.

Still, she had gotten pretty good at speeches lately. That time Cinder hit her with a fireball after speaking to Raven didn't count, cause they were baddies. All of them here were goodies. After all, goodies only kill their own apparently…

They reached Oscar's room. Ruby was the one to knock. It was late, and she felt bad for waking him up like this. Hopefully, Ozpin would be more awake. She didn't imagine spirits living in the heads of little boys slept much.

Oscar answered the door looking groggy. "Uh, hey, guys. What's up?" he yawned.

"Sorry, country boy, but this is urgent," Yang said. "We need to speak to Ozpin."

"Ozpin? Why?"

"Because it's less embarrassing asking what I'm about to ask to a teacher than a fourteen-year-old cinnamon bun. Is Ozpin free?"

"Yeah, sure, just gimme a sec."

A green veil quickly surrounded Oscar and Ozpin stood in his place. It still freaked them both out a little when that happened.

"Good evening, Ms Xiao Long, Ms Rose," Ozpin smiled, nodding to each of them. "How might I be of help?"

Where to begin?

"Professor, you're pretty smart, right?" Ruby began slowly.

Ozpin chuckled. "Well, not to sound vain, but I like to think immortality has given me some amount of wisdom. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see-"

"I'm not saying it was me," Yang cut in. "But someone may or may not have suffocated Jaune with their boobs, and now he's knocked out. How do we snap him out of it?"

As graceful as a train crash in the freaking sky...

Ozpin's expression was unreadable. He went silent, which Ruby and Yang mistook for being a dramatic pause. The headmaster was a little theatrical like that.

The same green veil flickered again and Oscar was back in the room.

"Wha- where'd he go?" Yang cried.

Oscar looked down at the floor. "Um, he's telling me that thousands of years alive haven't prepared him for a question like that," he mumbled. "And that he'd like you both to leave now."

"Oh, come on!"

"Also, for the record, I still heard what you asked him. We share the same ears."

"Alright, we're leaving now!" Ruby quickly shut the door on Oscar, sparing them both anymore embarrassment.

Yang slumped down against the wall. Her sister was gonna need a lot whatever was in Qrow's flask to forget all of this. As for Ruby, that milkshake from before was calling her name.

"We're running out of options here, Rubes," Yang murmured. "Jaune's gonna die and everyone's gonna know it was me. Only I've got the rack awesome enough to do this to a man."

"Are you seriously complimenting yourself, even after what you've done?"

Yang shrugged. "Someone's still gotta defend me. Won't be the judge."

Ruby crossed her arms. Yang was right, time was running out for Jaune. If they didn't do something now, JNR was about to miss its J. What would you even call the team after that? Team Run? Team Ren? Poor Ren and Nora would have to change their names to make something work.

Then it hit her. JNR! That was it!

"There's only one person who can help us now," Ruby stated. "If we're gonna save Jaune, we have to go to the one with the highest medical authority in our group. You know who I'm talking about."

Yang frowned. "Do I? Who do you mean-" Then her brain put two and two together. Her face paled. "Wait, Ruby, are you serious?" she whispered. "Let's think about this for a second. You never know, he might be alright now. If we check-"

Ruby shook her head. "You saw how he was. He took two double D's to the face, you don't just sleep that off. He needs a professional now."

"Is there no other way? You know she's a wildcard, and that's _me_ saying that. If we get her involved, there's no telling what will happen."

Yang's words were wise and reasonable. Doubt crept into Ruby's mind, but she managed to push it back. As a leader, it was her duty to make difficult decisions. And she was more than prepared to deal with the consequences if anything bad happened.

"We're playing with fire here, I know," Ruby said. "But Jaune's already been burned for your sake, Yang. She's our only hope in saving him. You know this."

Yang closed her eyes. Ruby was right, now was not the time for fear. Action needed to be taken, even if that meant getting _her _involved.

"As you say," she said. With those words, their fate was sealed. "So… who wants to knock on her door?"

[/]

Yang and Ruby watched Nurse Nora Valkyrie work from the sidelines. She had Jaune hooked up to a dialysis machine in Ruby's room, whilst several other tubes connected to him fed him water, and what looked to be pancake syrup. A soft beeping noise from the machine assured them all that their friend was still in the world of the living.

Nurse Nora kept a careful eye on his heartbeat readings, scribbling down notes on her clipboard. Yang and Ruby sat in silence. Neither were to disturb her while she was planning her procedure.

Yang ended up being the one to explain to the good nurse what happened to Jaune. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy to hear her beloved leader was about to kick the bucket. She threatened to delete Yang's scroll number for that.

Nurse Nora adjusted her glasses and looked over her notes. "Yes… yes, I see.." she hummed. She turned to her two observers. "The patient's respiratory system has been rendered inactive due to excessive breast smothering. Thankfully, none of his vital organs have been damaged."

Yang and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. Ruby's fingers loosened on the get-well-soon card in her hand.

"You were wise not to wait and let his aura fix this," the nurse explained. "Aura requires focus to use, and is useless if its wielder is unconscious. Had you waited any longer, things may have turned out differently. Thankfully though, my procedure plan is now complete. I can begin operating immediately."

"You mean you can fix him?" Yang gasped.

"Without question. I've seen many cases like this before."

"You have?"

"Absolutely, because I've been the cause of all of them." The nurse cupped her own bountiful chest in her hands. "Yeah, Ren and I do similar things all the time. He sometimes ends up like Jaune here. Be thankful, Ruby, that you'll never be able to do this to someone."

"I don't know if I should be grateful or insulted," Ruby said.

"So, what are you gonna do to save him?" Yang asked.

"As I said, the patient's lungs are intact, but non-functional," Nurse Nora said. "To wake him, all I have to do is get them working again."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Simple. I just need to give them a little jolt."

"A little jolt?"

Before they could ask what that really meant, the nurse pulled out a taser and jammed it against her neck. Her body throbbed and pulsed, absorbing all the electricity. Her veins turned blue as power surged through her entire system.

When she put the taser down, Nurse Nora had enough electricity in her body to power a whole city. "Hope you're paying attention, cause lighting never strikes twice," she grinned, her voice vibrating against the air.

She stood over Jaune's body and slammed her hands down on his chest.

_BZZZZZZZT_

Everything turned blue. The air crackled, static screeched in their ears, sparks flew across the room and bounced off the walls. Ruby and Yang ducked and covered their eyes. A thunderstorm was happening right there in the room.

Nora was cackling like a maniac. "BREATHE, YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER! BREATHE!"

The two girls felt like their heads were gonna blow up. They could taste the electricity dancing all around them. Forks of lightning zapped at them from everywhere. They couldn't take much more of this.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Yang shouted amidst the chaos. "Now we're all gonna die!"

"This all started because of you!" Ruby fired back. "This is why I stay at home and read comics! Relationships lead to stuff like this!"

Yang wanted to retort, but fighting was pointless. They were all gonna die anyway. They braced themselves for the inevitable.

And then it was over. The last of the sparks finally died down, and the room returned to its natural colour. The storm left as quickly as it came. Slowly, the sisters picked themselves up.

Nurse Nora was looking proud of herself. Electricity still crackled within her palms. She had become the world's most dangerous defibrillator.

"What area of medicine did you say you specialised in again?" Yang asked, horrified from what she had seen.

The crazy lady looked at her. "Shock therapy, of course."

All of them looked down at Jaune. Apart from his hair standing up on end, he looked much the same as before. It was a miracle he hadn't disintegrated from that. The boy rode the lightning pretty well.

But was he fixed? The three of them leaned in…

Blue eyes shot open. Jaune's body lurched forward as he sucked in a lungful of air. Eureka! He had returned!

Ruby cheered. "He's alive! He's alive! He's aliiiiive!"

Jaune groaned and rubbed his head. "Whu? W-What's going on? I saw a bright light and then…"

His eyes caught Yang's. She could see the moment when all his memories returned to him. A fierce blush lit up his face. Great, now this happy reunion was turning awkward. He looked like he wanted to be put back to sleep again.

"Well, looks like my work here is done," Nurse Nora said. "He should be fine now. There's no need to thank me, but there is a need to pay me. I'll send you the bill in the morning."

"Hang on, _bill_?" Yang spluttered. "You seriously want us to pay you?"

"Yeah. I took a Hippocratic oath, not a charitable one. Don't worry, I'll give you a discount. How does seven-hundred lien sound?"

"How do you think?" Ruby cried. "We can't afford that!"

"You mean you can't afford that _yet_," Nurse Nora correct. "We're traveling together now, so I'm happy to wait until you've collected enough funds. Just don't forget to pay me when you do, and don't you dare try to bail out. Always remember: the nurse giveth, the nurse taketh away."

She held up to sparking fingers to emphasize her point. Yang and Ruby swallowed heavily. Message received. Nurse Nora skipped away, humming a happy tune to herself.

Ruby excused herself, saying she needed a walk to contemplate on her current life choices. That left Jaune and Yang alone on the bed together again, only this time fully clothed and a good distance between each other.

"So…" Jaune started.

"Yeah…" Yang murmured.

A pause hung in the air like a loud fart.

"Sorry that my boobs nearly killed you," she eventually said. "I swear, they're normally much safer than that."

Jaune shrugged. "It's alright. You'd kill anyone who touches them without permission. I guess they were just returning the favour."

"Maybe. They've always been loyal like that."

"That said, I'm not feeling in the mood to do… other stuff. Near death does that to a guy."

"Fair enough."

"They felt great, though," he quickly said, like he was afraid of offending her. "Really great, like-"

"It's cool, I get it."

"Alright…" His fingers drummed against his lap. "So... was there anything else you wanted to do?"

Yang looked at the huge hole in the wall caused by Ruby's destructive eyes. They couldn't leave it alone like that, and it would take too long to fix it by herself. Idea seeds were planted in her head.

"You know," she said softly. "I got another hole that needs filling. Think you can help a girl out?"

Jaune's eyes followed hers. Everything clicked. He smiled at her. "I'd like that."

Yang's chest fluttered and the two went to work. It had been a funny evening. Jaune may have gotten a face full of boobs, but in the end, what he really touched was her heart. By the end of the night, the hole in the wall wasn't the only thing patched up between them. If someone found them the next morning, they would see two teenagers asleep, resting their heads on each other.

Together.

Oh, and for those still wondering, Emerald didn't sleep much at all that night. Sucks to be her.

* * *

**I was having dinner with the family, and we were wondering why it's legal to eat chicken but not rooster. I said it's because roosters are male, and eating a male animal is gay. Apparently, that wasn't the right answer.**


End file.
